


stay over

by Word_Addict



Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Addict/pseuds/Word_Addict
Summary: Five letters Crowley wrote to Aziraphale and never sent and one letter Aziraphale wrote to Crowley and did send.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677706
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	stay over

**Author's Note:**

> Number 66 in the "100 Ways to Say 'I Love You'" series: "Stay over."

Aziraphale,

Sorry for this, I’m no good at writing letters. I mean, it’s not like you’ll ever see this one anyway, but still. Sorry.

Anyway, I just want to tell you, I want you, angel. I want to be able to hug you and touch you and embrace you. I know you’re an angel and I’m a demon but just _once_ I want to be able to forget all that nonsense and just _be_ with you.

Sorry if this is too sappy.

* * *

Aziraphale,

You are the light of my life. I know that sounds melodramatic when I created the stars, but I wonder sometimes if I didn’t create them with your eyes in mind. You’re just so perfect. God really knew what she was doing when she made you.

I’d love to see your wings again. I know I can’t touch them but I suppose I’m a glutton for punishment. Rather fitting, seeing as I’m a demon. Your wings are just so soft-looking and feathery. I’d love to run my fingers through them.

Sorry, this letter is getting weird. You won’t see this one either.

* * *

Aziraphale,

I love you. I know it’s not supposed to be possible for my kind but I’ve lived on this earth too long to not know what it feels like. Love is wanting to be around you, sit with you, have our conversations while knowing that there’s something more there.

I know what you’re going to say – that it’s human influence or whatnot. Even if it is, I don’t think I care. We’ve both lived here for thousands of years. If the human influence was going to matter, it would have mattered right back at the beginning, don’t you think?

Anyway, the point of all this is that I love you. I’ll probably never say it in person, but I can pretend you read these can’t I?

* * *

Aziraphale,

You’re a wonderful, stupid, bastard of an angel, and I love you. It almost hurts me now – you know, that weird ache you get in your heart when you want something you can’t have? Maybe you don’t. I hope you don’t. It’s awful.

Even so, I don’t want it to go away. Because, when I look at you and your face lights up in that way it does when you really enjoy something, it’s amazing. If I could make you look like that, I would. It’s selfish, but I wish that when you saw me, you would smile with your whole face, with that thing you do where your eyes crinkle and your mouth tilts up and you look absolutely kissable. Sorry, I’m getting maudlin. I might be a little drunk.

I do love you, though, and I’m sure nothing can erase that. I don’t even remember what it felt like before you came into my life, standing on the wall and explaining how you gave away your sword. And then you shielded me from the rain with your wing. That was when I started falling for you. The other six thousand years have just been finishing the process.

I don’t even know if writing these letters is helping anymore. I wish I could just _say_ how I felt but I won’t do that to you. I won’t go too fast, angel. I promise.

* * *

Aziraphale,

I’m scared. I don’t know why, but I’m terrified. I’ve loved you for so long but now every time I want to tell you how I feel I get scared.

I’m a demon, I’ve faced down Satan Himself, but somehow taking this last step and confessing to you is scarier than all of that.

I do love you. I couldn’t not. You’re wonderful and pure and at the same time just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing. I can’t even do anything without thinking of you and it’s terribly distracting. Not that I mind, but it still hurts. All I want to do is take you in my arms and hug you. Keeping away from you is the worst part. I wonder if rejection would hurt as much as this limbo.

You won’t even see any of this, so what’s the point? I should just tell you how I feel. At least then I’d know. Knowledge is always better than guessing in my book. Of course, that’s why I Fell, so who really knows anyway?

* * *

Crowley,

My dear, sweet, Crowley. I know you’ll probably scoff at this, but I have a question I need an answer for immediately. I have a confession to make, and perhaps it would be better to say it, but I’m afraid I’m a bit of a coward. I couldn’t quite bear to see you say no.

At any rate, I’m in love with you. It’s taken some time and been rather a slow process, but I can finally say it without fear. I love you, my dear, and I simply can’t wait to see you again.

Please come over, even if you don’t return my feelings. I’d hate to see us lose six thousand years of companionship over a misplaced love letter. If you do, however, return my affections, please tell me. Come over to the bookshop.

Stay over. For as long as you like.


End file.
